


Of Santa Hats and Hot Chocolate

by 7GattiNeri (GayerThanThou)



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas, M/M, Nico being surprisingly festive., Nico loves hot chocolate, Warm-up story, but doesn't know what it is at first, mama solace - Freeform, nico in santa hats, will makes hot chocolate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 11:14:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5373284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayerThanThou/pseuds/7GattiNeri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two short one-shots about Christmas. One in which Nico has never had hot chocolate, and one where Nico is wearing a santa hat. Solangelo!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hot Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first fic, and it's just a warm-up for my incredibly cliché 25 days of Christmas work. I hope all y'all enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico has never had hot chocolate, and Will is determined to give him some.

 Will was in disbelief.

"How can you never had hot chocolate!"

"I just haven't, okay! It's not a big deal!" Nico replied. He didn't know what the big hubbub was around a drink.

" _Not a big deal!_  It's the staple drink of Christmas! You stay right here! Mama Solace is gonna make you the best drink you've ever had!"

"I doubt it will be the _best_ drink I've ever had." Nico was very skeptical. He didn't understand the awesomeness of hot chocolate.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Will watched patiently as Nico took a small sip of the drink. Then a larger one. Soon, the cup was empty.

"You like it?" Will smirked at Nico.

"Maybe a little" Nico replied, not wanting to give Solace the satisfaction of winning.

 

The next day, Will woke to a timid Nico asking for some hot chocolate.


	2. Santa Hats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico wears a Santa hat.

Everybody was shocked. Nico didn't understand what the big deal was. It was just a stupid hat. 

Nico had gotten up that morning, and decided to be a little festive and wear a santa hat. Everybody had gotten one after the campfire last night. He did not expect the entire camp to be staring at him (at least, more than usual). First, it was Jason. He was walking somewhere, with his back to Nico's cabin, when Nico stepped out.

"Hey, Jason."

"Hey Nic-" Jason stopped speaking abruptly when he saw what was on Nico's head. He could not believe it. He rubbed his eyes.

"WHO ARE YOU, AND WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH NICO!" He yelled.

And it was basically like that for the rest of the day.

Nico was never wearing a santa hat again.

 

**Author's Note:**

> And fin! I hope you all enjoy! Constructive criticism is appreciated!


End file.
